The invention relates generally to a putty composition and in particular to a putty composition that can be used by plumbers to set faucets, sinks, tubs and other components in the bath and kitchen in order to obtain a water proof seal for those components.
Plumber's putty is a well-known product used in the plumbing and construction industry. It can be used to seal fixtures such as sinks, tub strainers, faucets located in the bath or kitchen areas. Plumber's putty maintains a stable consistency and can be used to fill voids during installation. Plumber's putty is generally pliable, tacky to surfaces and resistant to water. The putty should be easily manipulated by hand and can generally be rolled into any shape consistent with the sealing job at hand.
Another preferred characteristic of plumber's putty is that a cylindrical ball of putty can be cleanly broken by rapidly pulling the ball apart. This “fracturing” ability is an important feature of the putty, because it allows plumbers to easily and quickly isolate specific quantities to be rolled into a desired shape for any application at hand.
Traditional plumber's putty contains a variety of oils and mineral solvents dispersed in clays and inorganic minerals, such as calcium carbonate. Preferred compositions do not dry out or crack once in place for long periods of time, preferably not during the lifetime of the appliance being installed.
While traditional plumber's putty is useful, it has drawbacks. The oil in the putty can leave a permanent stain or shadow on some porous stones, such as some marbles or granites. The shadow often appears within hours of installation and cannot be removed by cleaning or by physical methods without permanently affecting the surface of the stone. This has been a serious problem in the kitchen/bath installation industry especially because porous stones are very expensive to install or replace.
Plumbers have used a variety of techniques to try to circumvent this problem without success. A clear acrylic coating can be applied to the area in contact with the plumber's putty. However, this does not guarantee that over time, the oils from the putty will not work their way toward uncovered stone.
Another alternative to avoid the oil stain is by using silicone caulk. However, it lacks the preferred cohesiveness of plumber's putty and is more difficult to apply. Silicone caulk and other caulking materials also lack the same fracturing ability as mentioned above. Silicone caulks are often used as a substitute but are the consistency of a thick liquid. When used, the excess squeezes out from the assembled pieces and is difficult to clean off the exposed surface areas. Once cured, future disassemble for repairs or replacement is difficult and can result in damage to the stationary components due to the permanence of the silicone.
Stone sealers have also been used to avoid the stains caused by plumber's putty. However, they require as much as 24 hours to dry and cure. This prevents the installer from having immediate access and can slow down projects. Also the sealer may cause a slight discoloration to the area to which it is applied creating a contrast with the outlying surfaces.
Certain types of plumber's putty are often advertised as stainless putty. However, they are mistakenly characterized as so, because results from numerous tests conducted on soft, porous stone and other materials typically reveal the immediate presence of a stain or shadow. Some plumber's putty, although sold as “stainless putty,” also include warnings in the directions that it should not be used with porous stone such as marble or granite. Using these plumber's putties on porous stone can result in considerable damage to the appearance of the stone and is not repairable by any cleansing process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide putty that overcomes drawbacks of conventional putties.